


This Beat is Crazy

by DoreyG



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blind Character, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Tiny Vicious Mags Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Mags</i>," the gusty noise of a sigh, and now she's imagining Foggy pressing her knuckles to her eyes in that same gesture of frustration she's been practicing since the first day of college, "you're 5'2."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Beat is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, names are:
> 
> Magdalen "Mags/Maggie" Murdoch = Matt  
> Francine "Foggy" Nelson = Foggy  
> Clarence Temple = Claire  
> Wilhelmina Fisk = Fisk

"This," Foggy says pointedly, "is insane."

And, no, she really can't see her - but her imagination is good enough to fill in the details: the wrinkle of Foggy's forehead, the stern cross of her arms across her chest, "you're going to have to be more specific."

" _Mags_ ," the gusty noise of a sigh, and now she's imagining Foggy pressing her knuckles to her eyes in that same gesture of frustration she's been practicing since the first day of college, "you're 5'2."

"I am aware."

"And petite and pretty and legally _blind_ and-" Foggy gives another sigh, pinches her nose again. The gesture, familiar as it is, sends a flare of warmth through her, "you shouldn't be out there fighting crime."

"Hm," she says, and bites down on a smile. Somehow she has the sense that Foggy wouldn't appreciate it, "I can handle myself, you know."

"If by handle yourself you mean 'almost die on a nightly basis', yeah," Foggy snorts, and proceeds to give her what she assumes is a truly fearsome glare, "I've met Clarence, you know. Fractured ribs, punctured lungs, a frankly _obscene_ amount of concussions-"

"Foggy," she says, amused but unwilling to go too far down memory lane.

"-And that's not even to _mention_ the near misses. I mean, if you hadn't got away from Fisk-"

" _Foggy_."

"I just-" Foggy sighs again, bites her lip. Takes the hint, but only reluctantly, "I worry about you, okay? You're my best friend, and I don't want you to die in some gutter and be accidentally taken to the men's side of the morgue."

"Pretty sure they don't have separate sides, Foggy," she chuckles, raises her hands before her best friend's sharp intake of air can turn into angry words, "I know it was a film reference, I _know_. It's just... Well, you have to know that I'm not going to stop."

"Yeah," Foggy huffs, and her tone is reluctant but she's telling the truth, "yeah, I do. It's just... You have to acknowledge that it's insane."

"Of course."

"And you have to be _careful_ ," Foggy bites her lip, that familiar catch of teeth before the inevitable blurt, "more careful than you have been. You defeated Fisk and her cronies, but there are going to be more. And you can't keep almost _dying_ -"

"I know," she interrupts quietly, and reaches out to catch Foggy's hand - press the soft weight of it between her own and feel the familiar sense of coming home, "I know, Foggy. And I will, I _Promise_."

"...I've heard that before," Foggy snorts, but squeezes back. And her heartbeat calms, and she can tell that she's smiling again, "come on, my insane crime fighting companion. If I can't convince you to seek help, can I at least convince you to try out that new Indian place on fifth?"

"Of course," she smiles, the world back to normal. And allows Foggy to drag her along by the hand, with all the enthusiasm and brightness that she's never deserved but always longed for, "even if you _will_ spend all your time trying to flirt with cute waiters in subpar Punjabi."

"Hey!"

It's not so bad, sometimes, to be insane.


End file.
